A conventional sheet molding device is disclosed in TW M447804 to mold a metal sheet, and after molding the metal sheet, a molding part and the metal sheet are moved into a cooling groove, such that temperatures of the molding part and the metal sheet are reduced to cool and remove the metal sheet. However, such a cooling and removing process takes a long time.
In addition, the metal sheet is placed on a top surface of the molding part, and the molding part and a sealing part clamp the metal sheet so that the metal sheet is heated and blow molded. Unfortunately, the metal sheet is melted easily, because a high temperature occurs and the molding part and the sealing part clamp the metal sheet forcefully, so the melted metal sheet penetrates into orifices on the top surface of the molding part, and the metal sheet adheres with the molding part securely and cannot be removed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.